A Lily and James Sort of Tale
by merwatersjily
Summary: This is my first story. Please don't expect it to be good. Please give reviews so I can make stories. I plan to improve loads. This is your classic James and Lily story. Hope you enjoy and please review!


Year 1

I followed the Gryffindor prefect eagerly. As we hurried to our chosen destination, I couldn't help but gaze all around me. The moving staircases, the talking and moving paintings and the long bendy corridors that I was sure to get lost in. Hogwarts was a castle. I couldn't contain my excitement about the fact I was going to live in a castle. I would be learning spells. Never again would I have to wash the dishes or iron the clothes or wash my clothes or cook. Magic would do it all for me. I would get a magical job I already thought a healer would be nice. That way I could care for sick people. I had already read all the textbook so I knew everything for class. Homework would be so exciting and earning points for my house! I decided I wanted to support my house, but I didn't want to go to Quidditch matches. That Potter boy and his friend with the scruffy black hair and been talking about all through dinner. I decided they off put me from the game. Sports was never really my thing at primary school. I much rather preferred to read. What would Tuney say! I felt my eyes glisten over I couldn't think about her. She had made her decision and I had made mine, but I really hoped she would come round. I could still write letters to her and send off those jelly beans I saved on the train for her. I hoped there was no earwax ones like the one I tried. I don't think she would thank me for that.

I was so busy looking around that I didn't notice that we came to a halt I bumped into a rather warm and firm back. The head whipped round, Potter. 'Watch out there Evans I know I'm hot but you have to be careful walking into things now babe'.

'UGH don't call me babe and you hot? Understatement of the century.' He winked and turned around. Why did boys have to be so arrogant?

The group began to move forward. I didn't quite catch the password. I would have to listen out next time for that. We all filed into a small little room, and I gasped it was beautiful. There a small fire where firewood was cackling, despite its size the warmth filled up the whole room. There was a large sofa opposite the fire which appeared to fit three people and maybe even four with a squeeze. To my left there was a huddle of about 5 armchairs which seemed perfect for group conversations and a perfect place to do homework together. There was also a window with some more chairs and a table. I could see a section of another section which was almost like a corridor. There sat were two people snogging. Ewww gross. Directly opposite us stood a staircase and a balcony.

The prefect, I think his name was Charlie, spoke, 'Welcome first years to the Gryffindor common room. This will be your home for the next seven years. Girls your stairs are to the right boys to your left. And remember boys are not permitted into the girl's room. And yes people have tried and failed.' With that he smiled and we all walked off into our own directions.

I tentatively walked up the stairs. I hadn't talked much to the girls yet. I hoped we would get on. I saw a door with a sign saying 'First Year Girls'. I opened the door and there stood four girls. I nodded at them and said 'hi' weakly. The first girl was tiny and petite and had short cropped black hair. She was almost a little pixie. 'My name is Alice Porter and I come from a pureblood family.

The next girl had long wavy black hair and electric blue eyes. 'Hey I'm Marlene McKinnon and I'm a pureblood whoopdidoo'. She seemed a bit of fun and was clearly mocking her family. I wondered why.

The next girl had blonde hair tied into a messy bun her whose skirt was so short it was hardly covering anything. 'Hi I'm Kayla Johnson. Half-blood and yes Black is mine'.

Next to her stood a girl with brunette hair that fell behind a shoulders. Her skirt too was as short as Kayla's.' I'm Maisie Peterson nice to meet you all. Half-blood Have you seen that boy Potter. He's so mine.' UGH she had a bad taste in men.

It was my turn to speak. 'Hey I'm Lily Evans and I'm a muggleborn.' Everyone's face softened was that a bad thing?

We each chose a bed and took turns using our very own ensuite. It was quite nice me and these 4 other girls. I began to get closer to Marlene and Alice, but the other two seemed nice too.


End file.
